Watch
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan oleh waktu. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi lagi / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Soulmate-Watch!AU / Review?


**Watch**

JaeYong Fanfic

* * *

Saat Jaehyun kecil, setelah dia belajar, bisa, dan mengerti tentang angka dan cara berhitung, dia terus bertanya-tanya. Kebingungan dengan jam tangan digital di pergelangan tangannya yang tidak bisa dilepas. Bukan hanya dia. Sebagian orang yang dia temui juga memilikinya. Sebagian lagi tidak.

"Tapi ini apa, _eomma_?" Dia bertanya pada ibunya dengan penasaran. "Kenapa aku punya ini? Tapi _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak?"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum padanya, membelai pergelangan tangan putera kecilnya yang dilingkari jam tangan misterius. Dari sebuah kotak, ibunya mengambil sepasang jam tangan serupa. Jaehyun bisa melihat hanya ada angka nol di sana. Menunjukkan waktu sudah habis, meski tidak tahu maksudnya. Ditepuknya atas kepala Jaehyun dua kali, penuh sayang.

"Suatu hari," katanya. "Saat jam di tanganmu menujukkan angka nol seperti sepasang jam ini, kau akan bertemu seseorang. Seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, Jaehyunnie."

Matanya melebar. "Benarkah? Jadi, setelah bertemu dengannya jam ini akan terlepas sendiri?" Jaehyun bertanya antusias setengah tidak percaya. Ibunya mengangguk. "Tapi seseorang itu siapa, _eomma_? Ahh, aku tidak mengerti! Yang paling berharga untukku kan _eomma_ dan _appa_."

Jaehyun mengacak rambut blondenya dengan cara menggemaskan. Bibirnya memberengut tidak puas.

Ibunya tertawa pelan, mengulangi perkataannya. "Seseorang yang paling berharga untukmu, selain kami. Nanti. Nanti kau akan mengerti saat sudah saatnya," ucapnya menyakinkan, lalu pergi menjauh menyiapkan makan malam.

Jaehyun mengerutkan kening, menatap lantai dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Dia tidak puas dengan penjelasan ibunya.

Kemudian, bertahun-tahun berikutnya, saat Jaehyun sudah cukup besar, dia mulai mendengar lebih banyak tentang hal itu. Gerombolan gadis di kelasnya selalu bergosip seru, menjerit dan saling menunjukkan pergelangan tangan mereka. Berkata hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang akhirnya bisa dia mengerti.

Jam misterius di pergelangan tangannya, juga pergelangan tangan semua orang ini, berfungsi untuk menghitung mundur waktu saat dia akan bertemu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, seperti kata ibunya.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Jaehyun untuk memahami bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah pasangan hidup. _Soulmate_.

Kata-kata itu membuatnya bergidik. Bukankah itu berarti dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang nantinya dipaksa untuk bersamanya seumur hidup? Bagaimana sepasang orang asing yang tidak pernah bertemu atau saling mengenal sebelumnya bisa melakukannya hanya karena jam bodoh? Apa itu mungkin?

Jaehyun menatap jam di tangannya.

Di sana terlihat sederet angka berkedip-kedip hijau.

 _15y 34w 2d 23h 44m_

"Lima belas tahun, _huh_?"

Apa iya Jaehyun harus menunggu selama itu?

* * *

Taeyong menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu yang dia punya untuk memikirkan bagaimana sosok _soulmate_ nya.

 _Apa warna rambutnya? Bola matanya?_

 _Bagaimana bentuk wajahnya? Hidungnya? Bibirnya?_

 _Apa kesukaannya? Apa dia suka pokemon, spongebob, sepertinya?_

 _Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia sedang memikirkannya juga?_

 _Apa dia akan menerimanya?_

 _Apa nanti... dia akan mencintainya?_

Pertanyaan terakhir, dia tahu, itu terdengar sedikit menggelikan. Siapapun orang yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi _soulmate_ nya oleh jam tangan ini, sudah pasti akan mencintainya. Karena memang begitulah cara kerjanya.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, tetap saja Taeyong merasa takut, karena pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya gugup, sekaligus tidak sabar.

Bisa dibilang, Taeyong adalah tipe laki-laki yang menyukai segala hal romantis dan cheesy. Dia menyukai bayangan dirinya yang tidak akan lagi sendirian dan tidur dalam pelukan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Bergelung bersama di malam dingin, membicarakan hal tidak penting dan saling menggoda.

Bahkan sebelum dia pernah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya itu, dia sudah mencintainya begitu saja. Aneh, kan?

Angka di pergelangan tangannya menujukkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun lagi saat dia pertama kali memulai hari pertamanya berkuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Taeyong menghembuskan nafas, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang diberi waktu lebih lama untuk itu.

Saat semua teman-temannya sudah menemukan _soulmate_ mereka.

.

.

.

 _"Hai, Sicheng. Aku Taeyong, sahabat Yuta. Dia memang sedikit tidak jelas, bodoh, idiot, ceroboh, jorok, dan mesum, tapi dia pasti akan bisa menjagamu. Mengadu saja padaku jika dia menyakitimu, aku yang akan menendangnya. Selamat untuk kalian!"_

* * *

Jaehyun terus beranggapan jika menunggu adalah hal yang _sia-sia_.

Dia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan jam di pergelangan tangannya, juga cerita bodoh tentang _soulmate_ yang membarenginya. Jangankan memikirkannya, meliriknya saja tidak. Jaehyun membiarkan itu tertutup lengan kemeja atau bajunya, bahkan menutupi dengan _wristband_. Bertingkah seolah-olah itu tidak ada dan terus menjalani hidupnya.

Jikapun tiba-tiba nanti dia benar-benar bertemu seseorang itu, ya, biar saja, pikirnya tidak peduli.

Itulah saat dia dan sahabatnya, Johnny, sedang menikmati istirahat makan siang dari pekerjaan kantor saat Jaehyun merasakan sengatan kecil dari jam di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Oh, shit_!" teriaknya kaget sambil mengangkat lengan kemejanya. Saking kagetnya dia sampai melemparkan ponselnya ke meja, hampir meluncur masuk ke piring Johnny. " _What the f_ ―"

"Ya, tuhan, Jeff, tenanglah," sergah Johnny, kesal. Orang-orang di restoran sampai menoleh ke arah mereka. Dia menaruh alat makan, mengusap sudut bibir dengan tisu. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Itu memang kadang terjadi. Aku sering mengalaminya dulu. Memangnya kau belum pernah?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak pernah peduli sebelumnya. "Kenapa bisa?" herannya.

"Sepertinya _soulmate_ mu terluka. Mungkin jatuh, atau tergores, atau―"

" _Soulmate_ , _hah_." Jaehyun mendengus, dia mengamati jam tangan misteriusnya. Mengotak atik, menggerakkannya penasaran. Mencoba mengintip dibalik itu. Meski sudah terpasang di tangannya sepanjang dia hidup, dia masih belum paham cara kerjanya. "Akan lebih logis jika kau mengatakan jam tangan ini pada akhirnya rusak dan konslet makanya aku tersengat."

Johnny memasang tampang malas. "Ya, ya, terserah. Tunggu saja sampai kau mengalaminya sendiri."

Jaehyun, temannya itu, masih saja belum bisa percaya rupanya. Padahal orang di sekitarnya banyak yang sudah membuktikannya jika itu memang benar terjadi. _Soulmate_ itu ada. Jam tangan itu penunjuknya.

Ambil Johnny sebagai contohnya. Dia bertemu dengan Ten, _soulmate_ nya, tepat saat angka di jam tangannya menunjukkan angka nol. Lalu _tuk_ ―jam tangannya jatuh di lantai. Perasaan saat itu tak terlukiskan. Yang jelas, Johnny langsung tahu jika dia telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama saat menatap mata sosok itu.

Johnny jadi tidak sabar menunggu Jaehyun mengalami saat-saat itu juga.

Sebenarnya, Jaehyun awalnya tidak begini. Hitungan mundur waktu di jamnya memang lebih lama dari kebanyakan orang. Masih hampir sepuluh tahun lagi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Johnny sampai menertawainya, menyuruhnya bersabar harus menerima nasib menjadi _single_ selama itu.

Jaehyun memutuskan berkencan dengan seorang gadis, hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, ini juga atas saran Johnny.

Tapi siapa sangka dia akan berubah sejak itu?

Kekasihnya―yang sudah Jaehyun anggap―sebagai _cinta pertama_ nya, justru pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja karena bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya karena takdir dari jam tangan. Menurutnya itu nonsense. Hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat oleh mantan kekasihnya itu karena ketahuan berselingkuh dengan pemuda yang lebih kaya darinya.

Dari situ, Jaehyun tidak pernah menganggap serius lagi kisah percintaannya. Sudah masa bodoh dan memilih menghabiskan one night stand dengan wanita dan pria berbeda jika sedang ingin. Ingin terus begitu saja, katanya.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa di jam milikmu, Jeff?"

"Bukan urusanmu," bisik Jaehyun dingin, melanjutkan makan.

Johnny menghela nafas pelan. _Dasar._

* * *

Waktu berlalu, lebih lambat dari yang Taeyong pikirkan. Setelah selama ini menunggu, dia harus terpaksa berhenti.

 _Sepertinya kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bertemu._

Itu adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi pikiran Taeyong.

Kata orang, kau bisa mempercepat berkurangnya waktu di jam milikmu jika kau mau berusaha mencari, Taeyong jadi sedikit menyesal tidak melakukannya.

Dia pikir, takdir sendiri yang nantinya akan mempertemukan mereka. Dengan pertemuan yang indah dan tidak disangka. Tapi lagi-lagi dia keliru. Karena dia justru yang lebih dulu kehilangan waktunya.

 _BRAKKKK!_

Tubuhnya terpelanting. Punggungnya terasa luar biasa sakit, begitu juga kepalanya yang terbentur. Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Darah, darah, aroma darah di mana-mana. Tubuh terlempar tak berdaya, lewat lubang dari permukaan kaca mobil retak hingga berguling beberapa kali dan terbaring di tanah. Pecahan-pecahan kaca menikam dalam permukaan kulit.

Rasa sakit hampir menutupi seluruh inderanya.

 _Tik tik tik tik tik tik_ ―

Taeyong bisa merasakan sesuatu menggelitik pergelangan tangan kanannya, dan dia bisa melihat melalui ujung matanya yang setengah tertutup jika angka-angka di sana berubah dengan cepat, berkurang.

Silaunya cahaya entah dari mana memudar, dimulai dengan bintik hitam kecil yang semakin meluas. Taeyong kehilangan penglihatan. Tergeletak tidak sadar di tanah dengan luka di sekujur tubuh bersama ledakan hebat di sisi lain jurang.

Selanjutnya ada sirene ambulans dan mobil polisi.

Kecelakaan terjadi antara mobil milik seorang dokter yang sedang menuju rumah sakit karena panggilan operasi pasien darurat dengan sebuah truk yang dikendari pengemudi mabuk di kilometer 9.

* * *

" _ARGGGHHHH_!"

Mata Jaehyun seketika terbuka bersama teriakan keras dari mulutnya. Dia memegangi dadanya, meremas bagian depan kaus yang dia pakai, yang sudah basah oleh keringat, dengan begitu kuat saat merasakan rasa nyeri yang tak terduga.

Ini... tidak mungkin. Apa yang terjadi?

Jaehyun memeriksa tubuhnya berkali-kali, tidak menemukan luka atau hal salah lain dengan dirinya sampai matanya jatuh pada pergelangan tangannya. Pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa panas, sakit. Seperti dicengkram kuat.

Jam itu. Jam misteriusnya.

Semua angka di sana menunjukkan angka nol dalam warna merah berkedip-kedip. Membuat Jaehyun luar biasa kaget.

"...Apa?"

Baru tadi, sebelum dia tidur dia melihat masih tersisa 2 tahun dan tiga bulan di sana.

 _Ada yang salah_ , pikirnya. Tapi _apa_?

Jaehyun tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia tidak bisa mengelak dia merasa takut. Sangat takut.

* * *

Mata Taeyong terbuka perlahan saat dia sadar, diikuti gerakan kecil jari-jarinya. Dia mencoba menahan sakit di paru-parunya saat mencoba mengambil nafas. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa dan luar biasa lemas. Ada kabel-kabel, juga selang-selang menancap di tubuhnya. Masker oksigen dipakaikan di mulutnya.

Lalu kilatan bergantian di matanya dari sebuah senter kecil, dan pemeriksaan lain.

"Dokter Lee, kau mengalami kecelakan dan koma selama tiga hari setelah melalui operasi dua belas jam. Bahu dan pergelangan tanganmu retak, enam tulang rusuk patah melukai paru-paru, benturan keras di kepala, dan sempat mengalami serangan jantung―"

Taeyong tidak bisa mendengar lagi. Dia terlalu lelah dan kembali tidak sadar.

* * *

Jaehyun melihat angka-angka itu muncul lagi.

 _1 hari. 2 hari 3. 4. 5. 6._

Lalu kembali ke nol.

Berubah lagi.

 _10, 12, 15, 22._

 _0._

 _7, 17, 20._

Jaehyun mengerang tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari karena itu. Pikirannya kacau dengan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Setiap kali angka di jamnya mencapai nol, dia akan merasakan sakit juga himpitan di dadanya. Membuatnya sesak luar biasa.

 _"Sepertinya soulmatemu terluka. Mungkin jatuh, atau tergores, atau―"_

Ucapan Johnny saat sengatan kecil terasa di pergelangan tangannya karena jam tangan itu kembali terngiang.

Apa... ini memang ada hubungannya? Dengan seseorang? _Soulmate_ nya? Apa dia...?

"Sial!" Teriaknya sambil mengacak rambut.

Di hari ketiga. Itu berhenti.

Menunjukkan 4 bulan 12 hari dan 7 jam.

Akhirnya, Jaehyun bisa merasakan gelombang kelegaan luar biasa, meski berusaha keras menyangkalnya dengan tidur lebih cepat.

Dia tidak mengatakan itu pada siapapun, termasuk Johnny.

" _Soulmate_? Yang seperti itu tidak ada," gumamnya keras kepala.

* * *

"Lee Taeyong!"

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Taeyong sudah berhenti memeriksa jam di pergelangan tangannya. Padahal, dulu itu adalah hal yang paling sering dia lakukan.

Taeyong tidak punya orangtua dan sanak saudara, sudah menjadi yatim piatu selama yang bisa dia ingat. Makanya dia sangat menunggu saat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya.

Banyak yang menggangu pikirannya dan membuatnya sedikit teralih. Kunjungan dari sahabat dan rekan kerja yang mengkhawatirkanya, mengenai luka yang dia derita akibat kecelakan itu, terutama satu di pergelangan tangannya yang mengancam profesinya sebagai dokter bedah, lalu bagaimana kehidupannya nanti ke depan.

"Aku dengar jika kau mengalami kecelakaan. Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sekarang aku baik-baik saja, Johnny."

Taeyong tidak tahu akan bertemu dengan salah satu teman lamanya secara tak sengaja. Terlebih mengetahui fakta bahwa Johnny bekerja di perusahaan besar itu dan mengajaknya ke kantornya untuk bicara.

Taeyong bercerita jika dia sedang mencari hunian baru, dan Johnny bilang dia bisa merekomendasi beberapa tempat yang mungkin akan cocok untuknya.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganggu di kepala Taeyong, tapi dia tidak bisa mengenali apa atau mungkin tentang siapa itu. Rasanya sedikit berbeda, dengan cara yang anehnya menyenangkan.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, sudah berapa tahun, ya? Seingatku dulu kau kecil dan pendek, rupanya sekarang juga masih sama saja. Bedanya, kau sudah jadi dokter sekarang. Aku tidak percaya," kekeh Johnny.

Taeyong memutar matanya. "Aku tidak pendek. Kau saja yang punya gen titan dan bisa tumbuh setinggi dan sebesar itu."

Semuanya terasa normal dan biasa saja sampai dia melewati suatu ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

 _"―meeting dengan perwakilan dari NCT Enterprise dijadwalkan siang ini, sajangnim."_

 _"Batalkan janji dengan yang lain. Aku akan ada di kantorku, tidak ingin menemui siapapun. Ingatkan aku saat waktunya hampir tiba."_

Suara bariton itu... membuat Taeyong tiba-tiba kaku dan berhenti berjalan. Dingin menjalar sepanjang tulang punggungnya dan dia merasa dadanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi perasaan aneh. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berpunggung bidang yang sedang bicara dengan wanita yang sepertinya sekertarisnya.

"Taeyong, kenapa?" Johnny bertanya saat melihatnya hanya diam. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia melirik ke arah mana temannya itu melihat. "Oh, Jeffrey!"

Yang dipanggil berbalik melihat Johnny mendekat dengan menarik seseorang bersamanya.

"Jeff, kenalkan, Ini teman lamaku. Dia Kebetulan sedang mencari tempat tinggal jadi aku mengajaknya ke sini―"

Taeyong tidak bisa mendengar sisanya. Dia memegang erat jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa longgar setelah mendengar bunyi klik pelan dari sana. Jeffrey, atau siapapun yang dipanggil Johnny tadi menatapnya, lalu ada sesuatu yang berubah dari ekspresinya.

 _Tuk_ ―

Sebuah jam tangan jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai dari pergelangan tangan Jaehyun. Cukup untuk membuat napas Taeyong berhenti.

Seketika sunyi, tidak ada yang bersuara.

Napas Johnny tertahan. " _Oh_."

Pemahaman yang muncul begitu saja.

Jaehyun terdiam. Matanya beralih ke pergelangan tangan kanan sosok di depannya yang dipegangi oleh tangan lain si pemilik. Dia bisa melihat rona merah yang mulai menyebar di pipi itu.

 _Apa dia memang..._

"Johnny, Irene, bisa beri kami waktu sebentar?" pinta Jaehyun tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandang. Seakan ada _sihir_ di sana, yang membuatnya terpaku.

Johnny mengiyakan cepat-cepat, membawa Irene pergi menjauh dari sana dengan seringai riang.

Hal yang selalu ditunggunya akhirnya tiba! Pemuda Seo itu tidak sabar menggoda dua temannya itu setelah ini.

Begitu pintu tertutup Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong, sangat dekat sehingga Taeyong terpaksa mundur. Dia mengambil pergelangan tangan yang masih dipegangi itu, mengangkatnya di antara mereka.

Taeyong membasahi bibirnya dan tergagap sejenak. "A-apa yang―"

Tangan yang menutupi dialihkan, menyingkap ke atas lengan kemeja hingga memperlihat jam tangannya.

 _0._

 _Ah_. Rupanya ini.

Jaehyun mulai mengerti sekarang, maksud perkataan ibunya, maksud perkataan Johnny.

Waktu memang tidak pernah salah, waktu yang akan membawanya pada orang yang tepat. Orang yang sama yang ingin dia ajak menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama.

Dia harus mengaku kalah. Dia harus mengakui kesalahannya. Perasaan ini, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasakan dulu. Jauh, jauh, jauh lebih... lebih luar biasa dan tak terkatakan. Tepat. Rasanya sangat tepat. Dia tidak bisa lagi menaruh dendam dan benci pada mantan kekasihnya setelah ini.

Akhirnya Jaehyun paham, dan tidak sabar untuk bisa lebih memahami sosok ini.

Senyuman tulus Jaehyun, yang sudah lama tidak dia sunggingkan, terkembang. Taeyong mengagumi senyum itu, dan lekukan kecil yang terbentuk di pipinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-apa?" Tanya Taeyong, tertegun.

"Empat sampai lima bulan lalu? Kecelakaan?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tau?" Tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba melepaskan lengan Taeyong, _tuk_ ―membuat satu jam tangan lagi jatuh ke lantai, berguling ke tempat jam tangan yang jatuh sebelumnya. Dia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri, memperlihatkannya pada Taeyong.

Ada lingkaran merah terbentuk. Taeyong mengusapkan jari muliknya di sana dengan hati-hati, sebelum Jaehyun mengambil jari-jarinya itu dalam genggaman tangan hangat. Terasa pas, seakan memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

"Karena aku bisa merasakannya juga," katanya sedikit kesal. Tapi tatapannya tetap lembut. Dia melangkah semakin dekat hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Bekasnya akan lama hilang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Taeyong menelan ludah. Jantungnya berpacu tidak menentu.

Mereka berdua saling berpandang seperti itu dalam menit-menit berikutnya, saling memandangi, mengagumi wajah yang lain, seolah mencoba menghafal setiap lekuk dan guratannya.

Ledakan emosi yang terdefinisi mengisi hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

Jaehyun mengusap pelan bekas luka kecil di sisi mata Taeyong. Dia akan tahu cerita dibalik bekas luka ini tidak lama lagi. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Lee Taeyong."

" _Jung_ Taeyong." Jaehyun menggesekkan hidung mereka bersama.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya meledak-ledak lebih hebat lagi. Begini? Beginikah rasanya dimiliki seseorang? Taeyong bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi margamu Jung?" Dia tiba-tiba merasa lucu dengan tebakannya ini, "Jung... _Jeffrey_?"

Jaehyun mendengus. "Jung Jaehyun. Jeffrey hanya panggilan konyol Johnny untukku."

Taeyong tertawa. Tawa yang mengalun terlalu merdu di telinga Jaehyun. Dia ingin mendengar tawa itu lebih sering mulai sekarang. _Bisakah_? "Masih ingin mencari tempat tinggal?"

"Tidak lagi," jawab Taeyong. "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Jaehyun memandang sepasang mata hitam yang berbinar-binar itu dengan penasaran dan tidak senang. Padahal, dia baru saja ingin mengajak Taeyong tinggal bersamanya. Tapi dia malah―

"Tempat untukku tinggal..." Taeyong menelan ludahnya gugup. Wajahnya merah, malu karena tahu ini akan cheesy sekali. Tapi dia ingin mengatakannya. "...hanya _di sisimu_ kan?" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum geli.

 _Oh._

Jaehyun menyeringai lebar mendengarnya. "Ya," tegasnya sebelum mengikis sisa jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan kembali dibuka. Suara-suara berisik terdengar dari kejauhan.

" _Hmph_ ―"

Sepertinya itu Johnny. Tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli. Dia masih lebih ingin menikmati ciumannya dengan Taeyong. Taeyong ** _nya_**.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah saling dipertemukan oleh _takdir_. Oleh _waktu_. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi lagi.

* * *

 _END_


End file.
